coldkillazfandomcom-20200213-history
F2P- Firemaking Training
Here you will be shown the many different methods of training firemaking. Please note that these methods are mainly for free-to-play players. Cheapest Method The cheapest method to training your firemaking is to either cut your own logs and burn them or picking up logs and burning them. Power-leveling -- Cheap method If your looking for a cheap but effective way of training your firemaking, then here you are, however this method is not the fastest Xp in F2P. To start, you should always burn logs on a bonfire for the maximum Xp. For even more Xp, burn the logs on bonfires on World 3, with the more players on a bonfire the more Xp each player will get. Up 5 to players, however, is when the Xp maximum is reached. At level 1-15: *You can only burn normal logs *The best thing to do is to chop the normal logs and burn them to level 15. *Normal logs will not be bought because they are expensive on the Grand Exchange compared to the Willow and Maple logs. At level 15-30: *At level 15 you can now burn oak logs *Like the normal logs, oak logs should be chopped and burned to level 30. *Oak logs are also expensive. At level 30-45/99: *At level 30 you can now burn willow logs. *Since willow logs are less than half the price of normal and oak logs, they can be bought for about 20 coins each for more Xp. *You can still chop willow logs, however it will be slower Xp than buying them. *Now this is where you can make your discision: you can either burn the logs to level 45 '''OR '''burn the logs to level 99. At level 45-99: *This is now where you can go from level 45 to 99 on the cheapest method. *At level 45, Maple logs can be bought, or cut, and burned to 99. *using maples logs is alot faster than willow logs but with a slightly higher price per log, at about 45 coins a log. And that is the fastest yet cheapest method to getting those Firemaking levels. Power-leveling -- Expensive method This method of training is quite similar to the cheaper method but is more for players wanting the fastest Xp. Again to get the most Xp out of each log, burn them at a bonfire. At level 1-15: * Buy Normal logs and bonfire them to 15. At level 15-30: * Buy Oak logs and bonire them to 30. At level 30-45: * Buy Willow logs and bonfire them to level 45. At level 45-60. * Buy Maple logs and bonfire them to level 60. At level 60-99: * This is where a new faster method of Xp comes into play. *Buying Yew logs from the Grand Exchange and bonfire-ing them to 99 is the fastest method to level 99 in F2P. This method is by far the fastest training method in F2P. However, you do not have to follow these exact guidelines, here's another way of doing it: FatalDivine8's method/guide to level 99 Firemaking. FatalDivine8 used part of the cheap and expensive methods. Here's what he did and what you can do too: At level 1-15: *Chop and burn normal logs to 15. At level 15-30: *Chop and burn oak logs to 30. At level 30-45: *Chop and burn willow logs to 45. At level 45-90: *Buy and bonfire maple logs to level 90. At level 90-99: *Buy and bonfire yew logs to level 99. As you can see, he used both a cheap and expensive way of training. And those are many methods you can use to get that 99 Firemaking, now get out there and firemake!